A hinge of a freezer industry is mostly made of metal materials, and performs transmission of a force by compression of a spring, which achieves an effect of opening and closing of a door body, but the mechanical movement results in certain friction noise between metals, mainly concentrated in positions such as the spring, a guide rod and a rotary shaft, etc. The spring of the hinge in the related art is easily deformed under a pressure when the door is opened, abrasion easily occurs between the guide rod of the hinge and a bearing shell or between the bearing shell and the rotary shaft, and it is found that the spring is easily damaged through a long-term experiment. Furthermore, the amount of extension and contraction of the spring of the hinge is constant and unadjustable; for example, an excessively great or small elastic force will result in inconvenience for use.